


The Weekend

by WayneEntertainment



Series: The Wayne Manor [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayneEntertainment/pseuds/WayneEntertainment
Summary: After a week apart, Bruce and Stephanie are more than ready for a weekend of marathonsex.that's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Wayne Manor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453543
Kudos: 12





	The Weekend

It's not Stephanie's doing that she does not appear every week on a Wayne Entertainment video. Actually, she would gladly get rid of Bruce stupid resting schedule but this is a part of their relation that he won't let her argue about. If  it was up to  her ,  she would  be on  Bruce cock 24/7, but  he won't allow  it because  it 's " unhealthy " and "you  need to  rest and  so do I. "All of that is bullshit according to Stephanie but Bruce found, early on their relationship an argument she can't dismiss and he uses it frequently.  
It's with a smirk that manages to be possessive, predatory and sweet that heremindsher that he likes her tight and needy around his cock. She grins and kisses him.  
"But you said the other day that you liked me sloppy and ready and filled with your come," she whines, trying to sound girly and upset.  
She wraps her arms around his shoulders, climbing on his lap, straddling his waist. "Don't you want to fill me with your come Daddy?"  
"I want you any way I can have you," Bruce says calmly. One of his hand caresses her hair, the other creeps under her shorts. "But not now sweetheart."

She pouts then laughs when he pulls on the elastic of her panties and lets it slap back on her skin.  
**

  
Maybe Bruce got inspired by Tim's newfound kink about edging. Maybe he just likes to torture her. Most probably, he found out a way to keep Stephanie's sex craving satiated while he's away on a business trip.  
Five days of Bruce being out of the Manor means five days without Stephanie's owner in sight. She can already imagine the tacky title of this weekend episode on their reality show, something about her having a party while daddy is gone.  
She actually really enjoys the storyline Bruce gave them as a general rule for the week: anytime she's in the Manor, she is to service whoever asks, only her cunt is off limits.  
Stephanie  can be a  brat ,  can throw a tantrum like no one else, but  she also can be  really ,  really obedient when the  prize is a  weekend of marathon sex with Bruce.   
Also, servicing the inhabitants and guests of the manor with her mouth, ass or hands is her definition of a good time.  
She got to spend some times on her knees sucking Dick as he was pounded from behind by Jason. She really likes the sounds Dick makes when her teeth graze his sensitive tip.  
"Don't maim him," Jason had groaned between thrusts. "I like a functional bitch." She had felt Dick spasm in her mouth at that and smiled. She was not the only one with an humiliation kink in this Manor...   
Conner had fucked her in the ass while Tim watched, his cock straining fruitlessly against his cage.  
Various  guests used her as a  cockwarmer before  feeding her their come, Pamela  had her finger her to orgasm twice in a  row , and Dick, always the  gentleman woke her up one  day with his  tongue on her  clit .   
"No..." She had moaned," Daddy said not my cunt! "She had squirmed trying to cover heself with the covers and Dick had grinned.  
"I don't recall him saying anything about your clit."  
That was technically true and as close as misbehaving that the scenario would allow it without giving Bruce any reason to punish her.  
The day Bruce was due to come back home, Stephanie got a simple text: "I expect my toy to be ready to use when I come back."  
So, that was how he was playing it this time, Stephanie grinned at her phone screen. Their relationship was mostly based on their shared daddy kink, but they leaned a lot toward a Master/slave relationship for the main storyline of The Manor. It was actually one of Stephanie's  biggest kink,  being Bruce sex slave, and, beyond that, being generally his plaything, him  owning her to  use her as he  pleased ... She was wet, just thinking about it.  
In order to be ready for use, she had a little prep to do before Bruce came back, though...

  
**   
It was mostly staged. Everything he would do to her had been discussed and had been given a very enthusiastic consent through the week... Not that Stephanie was the type to refuse sexual intercourse, but Bruce always, always checked. Before, during and after and he knew it annoyed her a lot sometimes. How many times did she already tell him that if she wanted to withdraw consent, she would and that he could do everything she previously agreed on without asking?  
" I'm yours, Bruce. Yours to use. Yours. You don't ask a mug if it still consents to hold tour tea. "  
"You're not a Mug."  
"And youknow what a metaphor is old man."  
Still he made sure she was okay with what he had in mind and about how far he could go with her this week end.  
Business trips were usually annoying and left him with a lot of pent up energy and frustration that Stephanie would gladly let him take up on her. He couldn't come to the manor fast enough. Just thinking about her prepping herself for him made him hard in the limo.  
He resisted palming himself until his phone biped. A text from Barbara. A simple photo of Stephanie, naked except for her collar, high heels and a blindfold, kneeling on the entryway of the Manor.  
He had every intention to  use her mouth first, but the  minute he enters the Manor, any plot  he might have  had vanishes and  he wordlessly positions his  slave on all  fours ,  not even caring to  close the door behind  him . His luggage forgotten next to him, Stephanie already whimpering as he unzips himself and takes his cock out and fills her wit a grunt. She is tight and wet as ordered, a pliant willing thing for him to empty his balls in. He starts a  quick pace, seemingly not caring about her, she is  here for his  pleasure and his  pleasure only and  he chases it, fast and rough. He doesn't mind being a minute Man when he has an entire week of frustration on his balls.  
He empties himself in his toy with a grunt, his hands holding her tightly in place until he softens up.  
"Clean up," he orders her, grabbing her by the hair to direct her mouth to his cock. She greedily takes him in, licking his come and her own juice like a kitten and Bruce lets out a groan of pleasure. She is damn good at that!  
He lets her pleasure him a few minutes before roughly pulling her away from his cock. She lets out a mewl of frustration that owes her a warning slap on the wrist.  
"I expect my toy to be at my side all weekend, ready for use, understand?"  
"Yes."  
«I don't mind if you come, as long as I do. Understand? "  
«Yes»  
He starts to zip himself up as she reclaims her position on her knees.   
«What is your safeword?»   
He knows cameras are  rolling ,  he knows where they  are and  makes a point to only look at Steph, her bright eyes, her spit covered  chin , her shallow breath.   
«Toys don't need a safeword.» She says with a grin. Damn her, this smile could melt him from a mile away !   
«I asked for your safeword, not your opinion brat!» Bruce tone is harsh, he doesn't need to add that stubbornness would be met with punishment.  
«Spoiler. My safeword is Spoiler. » She mutters with a pout.  
«You will use it as soon as anything becomes close to your limits.»  
«I will.»  
«You may wear clothes this week end. I like to take them off you. But no underwear. »  
She just grins and nods for the cameras.


End file.
